Training Statistics
What are Stat points? Stat points are ways to allocate statistic bonuses to your character. You receive 5 points per level to train in whichever stat you like. Stat Trainers There are stat trainers located in Oaklore and Falconreach. Oaklore - The Trainer is Rolith. As you enter Oaklore Keep, he is the one on your right. Falconreach - At the road before the entrance screen leading to the guardian tower, go down one screen and enter the shop on your far right of the screen. This is the Defender's Shop, and this is where your stats can be trained. What do stats do? STR - Strength * Increases Melee damage. * Very useful for Warrior/Melee Classes. * Not at all useful to Mages or Rogues. INT - Intelligence * Increases Magic damage. * Very useful to Mages. * Not so useful to Rogues or Warriors. DEX - Dexterity * Increases Pierce damage. * Very useful for Rogues (and others) who wield daggers. END - Endurance * Increases maximum HP by 5 points for every 1 END. CHA - Charisma * Increases your chance in NPC interaction rolls. * Increases % odds of pets' special attacks. * Useful only, if used heavily together with multiple pets. * Increases pet/guest damage (in engine 9.0.0+ quests only): WIS - Wisdom *Increases maximum mana by 10 points for every 1 WIS. LUK - Luck *Increases Crit by (LUK/50) (in engine 9.0.0+ quests only). *Increases Pet Taming rolls by (LUK/25). *Increases Blacksmithing Training rolls by (LUK/4). *Increases Dragon Slayer Training rolls by (LUK/25). *Useful to everyone by a tiny bit. *Because most values round up, 0.01 Crit is actually 1, 1.01 is 2 and so on. FAQ What is the maximum level I can train a stat to? You can train each stat up to a maximum of 200. At level 80 (the current cap) you have 395 stat points available. How much do statistics cost to train? The cost to increase your stats by one point is equal to your characters level. The following table sets out the cost at each level. Is there any way I can untrain stats? Yes, just visit the same place where you go to Train Stats (FALCONREACH Town Hall) and click "Untrain". It costs 1000 gold, not including the cost of retraining your stats into what you want to change them too. How Are Damage Bonuses from STR/DEX/INT calculated? Calculation Example The base damage bonus from the damage stat is equal to (Str/Dex/Int)÷10 rounded down. There is no damage cap. If you are using a weapon dealing 5 - 20 Melee damage and your STR is 12. Your base Melee damage bonus is +1, so this weapon now deals 6 - 21 damage. Training Statistics General Put 200 points into your main statistic. Warriors -> STR, Rogues -> DEX, and Mages -> INT. Allocate your remainding points to whichever statistics suit your playstyle. END to get more tanky, CHA to boost pets, WIS to pump out more abilities, and LUK for global stat boosts. Warrior Builds * (DPT): 200 STR, 150 LUK, 45 WIS * (Tank): 200 STR, 150 END, 45 LUK * (Pets): 200 STR, 150 CHA, 45 LUK * (Sustain): 200 STR, 150 END, 45 WIS Rogue Builds * (DPT): 200 DEX, 150 LUK, 45 WIS * (Tank): 200 DEX, 150 END, 45 LUK * (Pets): 200 DEX, 150 CHA, 45 LUK * (Sustain): 200 DEX, 150 END, 45 WIS Mage Builds * (DPT): 200 INT, 150 LUK, 45 WIS * (Tank): 200 INT, 150 END, 45 LUK * (Pets): 200 INT, 150 CHA, 45 LUK * (Sustain): 200 INT, 150 END, 45 WIS Note: These are just example builds. You can train your stat points in any way you like. Category:DragonFable & Game Servers